Renaissance
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: Une légende contée dans un livre pour enfant raconte que les Cétra ont un pouvoir sur la mort... Y a t il une part de vérité là dedant? Chapitre 7 en ligne. Mais quels sont les intentions de Sephiroth?
1. Le Dôme de Vie

**Disclaimer:** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à SquarEnix

**Remerciements: **A mon ami Baron Noire et tous mes autres bêta lecteurs. Et à Jalk Thorn qui m'a donné goûtaux Fans Fictions grâce à Quistis 1et 2 ( le 3 est bien aussi mais y a pas la fin).

**PS : **Désolée pour les fautes et tout ça...

**Le Dôme de Vie**

_Je réussirait, _pensait le Soldat

Il avait l'impression de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se faire engloutir. Il savait qu'il devait réussir. Il savait qu'il existait un moyen de quitter cet endroit où il sentit peut à peut son esprit comme se dissoudre. C'était encor par leur faute. Cette traîtresse et cet insignifiant humain. Quand Kadadj avait réussis à le faire revenir de la Rivière de la vie, il croyait pouvoir enfin se venger de cette humanité cupide et destructrice. Sa mère avait déjà commencé à agir en contaminant peut à peut les êtres humains avec les Geostigmates qui les tuaient un par un après d'horribles souffrances. Il savait que Cloud en avait mais il avait sentis que cette maudite traîtresse avait usé de son pouvoir de cetra pour invoquer le Grand Évangile. Si Cloud avait été encor atteint par les Stigmates peu être aurait-il gagner le droit de vivre et de réussir à accomplir la vengeance de sa mère.

L'esprit de Sephiroth semblait remonter le courant de la rivière de la vie. Il la sentait, tout prés, elle n'était pas comme le reste de l'énergie vitale emprisonnée sous la croûte terrestre, non. Elle était encor entière à errer dans la Rivière de la vie, aidant les âmes souffrantes à gagner la paix et à se faire engloutir.

_Enfin je t'ai trouvée!_

Elle était là, ai cœur même de la Rivière de la Vie comme il l'avait sentie. Elle était belle, elle était telle que le jour béni où il s'était débarrassé d'elle. Aeris, la dernière Cetra Semblait entourée d'un dôme de vie dans lequel Sephiroth pénétra Tout lui sembla plus grand. Il avait l'impression d'avoir recouvré son corps. Il toucha ses mains et son visage et regarda autour de lui le champs de fleur qui s'étendait infiniment. C'était donc vrai.

Il se rappelait encor du jours où il avait pris connaissance de cette légende. Il était encor jeune et en plus de son entraînement intensif du SOLDAT, Hojo qui s'occupait du reste de son éducation ainsi que du reste de sa vie en générale, lui donna un livre de Conte et Légendes.

**Je ne suis plus en enfant professeur Hojo pourquoi voulez vous que je lise ça? **avait-il demandé

Et Hojo lui avait répondu d'un ton froid:

**Un jour tu verra ça te sera utile de connaître ces vieilles histoires abracadabrantesques. Je contrôlerait si tu as bien lu ce livre compris? **

_En effet professeur, ce livre m'a été utile._

Il observa mieux ce monde dans le monde où tout était illuminé par une lumière blanche presque aveuglante. Au sol, il voyait ces fameuses fleures jaunes et blanches, elles semblaient toutes parfaites. Aeris était loin de lui par rapport à ce qu'il avait penser en pénétrant dans le dôme. Et elle n'était pas seule.

Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit, étouffés par les fleures qu'il croyait écraser mais quand il se retournait pour voir, elles semblaient intactes. Plus il avançait et mieux il distinguait le spectacle. Zack, et Aeris étaient ensembles et parlaient à une petite fille en pleur que la dernière Cetra semblait avoir pris dans ses bras. Tous trois lui tournaient le dos. Il pouvait aisément deviner ce qui se passait. Certaines âmes en ''parlaient'' avant de s'évanouir dans le flot de Vie. L'enfant avait du mourir en colère ou alors pleine de tristesse et cela empêchait son âme de se dissoudre entièrement Aeris devait la réconforter, lui dire des vérités apaisantes ou alors lui raconter l'histoire des Cetra. Toujours est-il qu'alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres d'eux, la petite fille sembla fondre dans les bras d'Aeris.

**Pauvre petite, **commenta Zack, **Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle était tourmentée en arrivant ici**

En observant de plus prés son Ex collègue, Sephiroth remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'aire entier. Sa peau, ses vêtements ses cheveux, tout était transparent excepté une chose: ses yeux bleu Mako étaient toujours vivants. Aeris acquiesça puis tout devint silencieux. Même les pas du soldat aux longs cheveux gris ne brisait le silence. Aeris se leva, Zack était toujours assis parmi les fleurs, Sephiroth su que c'était le bon moment. Il courut si vite qu'il eu l'impression de voler et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il attrapa les bras de la Cetra par derrière. Il la tenait, il tenait la plus belle fleur du jardin et aussi sa porte de sortie pour la Terre.

--------------------------------------------------------

Aeris fut surprise de sentir des mains lui agripper les poignets aussi violemment. Dans ce pays où tout n'était que silence, quoi de plus facile qu'une attaque surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas sentis arriver tellement elle était obnubilée par l'horrible histoire de cette enfant.

Maintenant qu'il la touchait, qu'il l'agripper de cette façon, elle su qui c'était. La jeune femme se débattis mais elle n'arrivait pas à le faire lâcher prise. Entre temps, Zack s'était levé et regardait Sephiroth derrière elle avec colère

**Lâche là! Comment ose tu la toucher!**

**Va t'amuser ailleurs Zack. Elle m' appartient maintenant… **,Répondit-il

Aeris ne bougeait plus. Elle savait que Sephiroth ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Cette situation n'avait rien de bon mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même si Zack essayait d'attaquer Sephiroth, ça ne marcherait pas car aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait plus souffrir physiquement.

**Et qu'est-ce qui te fait prétendre ça Sephiroth?** Zack semblait prêt à sauter au cou de Sephiroth

**Une chose que tu ignore sans doute! Un pouvoir très ancien détenu par les Cetra! **Répondit-il. **Tu vas assister à ma renaissance!**

Le savoir des Cetra qui s'était infiltré en elle depuis qu'elle était morte souffla à Aeris que l'heure était grave. Elle recommença à se débattre. Zack sembla comprendre que la situation n'exigeait pas la bagarre mais qu'il agisse rapidement pour la tirer des griffes du fils de Jenova. La jeune femme sentis que l'étreinte sur ses bras se resserrer l'empêchant de bouger correctement. Le Soldat s'était penché à son oreille et lui souffla les trois mots interdits. Un lumière verte envahis le Dôme de vie et des filaments de lumière les entoura elle et Sephiroth. Elle vit Zack stupéfait tendre la main vers elle, elle eu l'impression qu'il avait réussit à la toucher quand tout disparu dans un flash de lumière violent.

--------------------------------------------------------

****

Notes: J'ai eu l'inspiration en pleine nuit... Je me suis assise devant mon ordi portable et je me suis mise à écrir tout simplement. J'avait trouvé de belles images et je venait de me regarder plein de videi sur le couple Aeris/ Cloud sur Youtube avec des musiques magnifiques. Mais on s'en fout. Cette intro a té inspirée par un dessin que j'ai vu sur le net. Je me suis inspirée de "The Maiden who travels the Planet" pour certaines choses( étant donné que c'est une nouvel officielle du jeu ça aide)

Enfin bref, vous etes les premiers qui lit cette fan fic, je ne l'ai diffusée nule part ailleur... N'hesitez pas à donner vos impressions ou si vous aimez pas, vos coups de geule


	2. Préparations

**Préparations**

**Cloud! Cloud!**

Denzel courrait vers la maison. Il voyait la moto de son héros garé devant le 7ém ciel. Chaque jours en rentrant de l'école, il avait peur de ne plus voire Cloud comme quand ce dernier vivait dans l'église. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour comme tous les autres depuis 1 an et demis que les Geostigmates avaient disparues. Il entra dans le bar où il vivait avec Cloud et Tifa. Comme toujours, il y avait beaucoup de monde. A vrai dire, la réputation du 7ém ciel n'était plus à faire. La plupart des clients venaient pour l'ambiance et l'alcool, d'autres venaient boire un café avec des amis et enfin, une grande partie venaient voir la maîtresse de maison, la ravissante Tifa. Cloud aidait bien sur, mais depuis quelques temps son travail de livreur lui prenait beaucoup de son temps. Denzel savait pourquoi. On le lui avait expliqué l'année précédente. Cloud prenait des livraisons à l'avance pour justifier un jour de congé très spécial. Denzel aimait ce jour car il pouvait voir Marlène en dehors des vacances car sa chère amie était retournée vivre avec son père dans la ville de Corel Nord, en reconstruction depuis la réouverture de la mine de charbon.

Comme tous les jours, il commença par traverser la salle noire de monde pour aller voir celle qu'il considérait à présent comme une mère. Comme toujours Tifa l'accueillit avec un sourire maternel et un bisou sur la joue que le petit garçon n'appréciait guère. Après, il courut jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait aux étages. C'est bien sur dans le bureau que Cloud se trouvait. Denzel n'osait pas entrer car il était au téléphone. Il partie donc dans sa chambre juste en face pour poser ses affaires d'école. Il était heureux d'y aller. Elle n'avait ouvert que depuis prés d'un an mais les cours étaient très bien mis en place, les enseignants étaient compétents et surtout, il s'y faisait de nouveaux amis chaque jours. C'était rare quand l'un d'entre eux évoquait la période sinistre où ils étaient dans la majorité infectés par les stigmates. Mais après ces tristes souvenirs, ils recommençaient à rire comme des enfants de leur âge.

La porte de la chambre étant ouverte, Denzel peut suivre l'échange entre Cloud et son interlocuteur.

_Ce n'est pas une demande de livraison ça…_, pensa-t-il avec raison.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Il n'en est pas question, je sais que c'est dangereux là bas mais je doit y aller! **Cloud n'avait pas l'habitude de se fâcher comme ça sur un détail mais il tenait absolument à y retourner…

**_Mais Cloud! J'en viens à l'instant il semblerait que les monstres soient attirés par là. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y passe mais ça ne sent pas bon._** répondit son interlocuteur à travers le combiné du téléphone.

**Si il y a de monstres c'est temps pis j'y irait seul! Je ne veut pas qu'on fasse ça à l'église comme l'année dernière je veut lui rendre hommage là où…**

_**Roh et fait comme tu veut! Je ne faisait que t'informer moi! Bien mais je ne pourrait pas t'emmener avec le Hauvent, il est en réparation… Il va falloir que tu prenne un bateau et ta moto… A plus!**_

Cid avait raccroché. Cloud n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il soupira bruyamment et se frotta les yeux pris d'un léger mal de tête. C'est en se tournant du côté de la porte qu'il vit que Denzel était rentré de l'école. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla lui dire bonjours.

**Salut bonhomme. Alors ça s'est bien passé l'école?** dit-il d'un ton affectueux. Il s'était attaché à ce jeune garçon et se comportait de plus en plus comme… un grand frère plutôt qu'un père. Car Cloud ne se considérait pas comme le père de Substitution de Denzel, non il ne voulait être le père de personne. Ça signifiait trop pour lui.

Il avait beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans l'église. Il essayait de sourire autant qu'il le pouvait pour Denzel, pour Tifa et pour lui-même. Et surtout il commençait à se connaître un peut mieux. Et cela il ne le valait qu'a une seule personne.

**Super Cloud. C'était génial on a commencé un nouveau livre. On nous en a tous donné un exemplaire à lire.** répondit le garçon plein d'enthousiasme.

Cloud fut surpris par le livre choisit par l'institutrice. Un livre de conte et de légendes, visiblement fait pour les enfants mais avec une particularité frappante rien que par le titre.

**Contes et Légendes des Anciens,** lut l'ancien soldat à haute voix

Ce n'était pas une erreur, ce livre parlait des Cetras…

_Ce livre parle de son peuple…_

**Je suis sur qu'il est très intéressant Tu me racontera tout quand tu l'aura lut d'accord bonhomme? **,demanda le grand blond aux yeux Mako.

**Pour sur Cloud! **Répondit le garçon avec un charmant sourire enfantin

Cloud aimait le voir sourire comme ça. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il n'oubliait pas les épreuves qu'avait enduré cet enfant depuis le jours où La Shinra avait détruit le Secteur 7. Denzel lui avait tout raconté. La mort de ses parents, le temps passé chez Madame Levy, la longue descente vers les ruines des taudis… C'était affreux qu'un enfant si jeune ai eut à traverser des épreuves pareilles. Mais heureusement, que Cloud et Tifa étaient là pour lui.

Cloud allait sortir de la chambre d'enfant quand il sentis une petite main s'accrocher à son bras.

**Si j'ai bien compris… Tu va finalement y aller seul? Tu avait promis de m'y emmener…**

Cloud s'en voulait. Denzel avait entendu sa conversation avec Cid. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation. Il savait que Denzel était courageux mais si les monstre se concentraient là bas, ça risquait d'être trop dangereux.

**Je sais que tu veut y aller. Je n'aime pas rompre mes promesses comme ça mais il le faut. Il y a des monstres là bas et je serait seul pour te protéger. Et puis Marlène va venir ici pour aller dans l'église avec toi… Tu n'est pas content de voir Marlène?**

**Si mais… Je veut y aller avec toi Cloud! Si Tifa venait avec…**

**Elle non plus ne serrait pas d'accord pour te faire courir ce risque… Je suis désolé Denzel mais tu ne pourra pas aller à la cité avec moi cette année.**

Cloud n'arrivait plus à regarder le petit en face. Il savait qu'il verrait de la déception dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il s'en voulait de ne pas tenir sa promesse. Le jeune homme se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux pris d'un nouveau mal de tête. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée. Ça pourrait peu être baisser la déception son protégé.

**Suit moi Denzel. Je vais te montrer quelque chose…**

Cloud partie dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tifa. Il savait que certaines personnes n'appréciait pas qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre mais dans des lits séparés mais pour Cloud, Tifa n'était que sa meilleur amie. Il fouilla dans le tiroir d'une des commodes et en sorti un coffret. Cloud sentait que Denzel était curieux de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

Il ouvrit lentement la petit boite qui renfermait l'un de ses plus précieux trésors.

**Fait y bien attention surtout… ça lui appartenait.**

**C'est… son ruban? Je ne savait pas que tu l'avait…**

**Personne ne le sait. C'est mon secret… quand elle est… Quand elle est morte, son ruban s'est détaché est tombé au sol… Après que nous ayons battu Jenova… alors que je… Que je la prenait une dernière fois dans mes bras j'ai remarqué le ruban… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre et de le cacher. Il m'a aidé à sentir sa présence prés de moi.**

**Et pourquoi tu me le montre à moi?**

**Je voudrait que tu le garde pour moi.** dit-il en posant le ruban de soie rose entre les mains du petit garçon.

**Mais c'est un Ruban de fille! Tout le monde va se moquer de moi!**

**Tu ne doit le montrer à personne. C'est un secret n'oubli pas. D'habitude je l'ai toujours sur moi quand on va lui rendre hommage mais il vaut mieux qu'elle soit prés de toi cette année.**

**D'accord… Merci Coud… Mais juste une dernière question… Pourquoi plus personne ne prononce son nom?**

Cloud fut surpris. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte que plus personne ne la nommait. Ça faisait si longtemps… Il regarda son bras gauche et en particulier le petit ruban rouge qui l'ornementait. Ça aussi, c'était à cause de son deuil. Il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir retiré.

**Je ne sais pas Denzel… Je ne sais pas… **

**Denzel! Vien voir ici!**appela alors la voix de Tifa depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

**Tu ferait mieux d'aller la rejoindre.**

Le petit garçon acquiesce et Cloud le regarda sortir de la chambre. Il remarqua que le garçon avait mis le ruban dans sa poche. Cloud souris

Après une longue minute rythmée par les voix assourdis des clients du bar, Cloud s'allongea sur son lit, soupira bruyamment et regarda le plafond. Il était seul avec lui-même, réfléchissant à la question de Denzel.

_Ça me fait mal de penser à elle… Malgré ce qu'elle m'a dit je m'en veut encor… Si seulement je pouvait remonter le temps… Elle serait encor en vie… je pourrait peu être la sauver… Mais c'est impossible… j'ai tellement pleuré pour elle… Quand je l'ai vue s'écrouler comme ça j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre comme s'il n'avait battu que pour elle… je me sent si vide et seul sans elle…_

Alors qu'il ruminait ces sombres pensées, une énorme migraine l'assaillit. Il cru entrevoir la Cité des anciens… des enfants… Petits et fragiles. Il y eut un autre flash. Il prenait un des enfants avec lui… Tout cela ne dura qu'une seconde et ce fut les deux seuls images qu'il retint avant de s'évanouir…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes: **

Alors surpris? Vous vous attendiez peu être à commencer le chapitre avec Aeris ou Sephy? Que nénies! Il fallait bien qui j'introduise les autres personnages concernés. Et qui de mieux placer pour évoquer la vie au 7ém Ciel que l'adorable Denzel. Normalement, il devrait avoir 10 si je m'en réfère à « On the Way to a Smile »( et oui encor une référence à une des nouvel officielles. ) donc j'ai essayé de le montrer comme un gamin de 10 ans qui a beau être mature ( a cause de tout ce qui lui est arrivé et tout ça…) mais qui tente de se comporter comme tout enfant de son âge.

Je peut vous assurer que dire que Tifa est ravissante dans le premier paragraphe me demande un énorme effort… En tant que présidente du CAT ( Comité anti- Tifa) j'ai eu l'impression de m'étrangler en écrivant ça… Comme quoi je fait de gros efforts…

Et ce ne serait pas le 2ém chapitre sans un petit lien au premier. Bien que y a Aeris dont Cloud arrête pas de parler mais en pus je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de faire réapparaître le fameux livre…

Sinon ça vous dérange que Cloud appel Denzel Bonhomme? Moi pas… je trouve ça plutôt mignon…

Violente la fin non? Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres

Je sais les chapitres son très courts mais ma fan fic elle aussi va être assez courte. J'essais un nouveau style d'écriture en même temps que j'écrit cette fic alors je vous en pris… pardonnez moi


	3. L'enfant de la Cité

**L'enfant de la Cité**

Il avait pris le bateau à Junon pour se rendre sur le continent glacé. Une fois arrivé, Cloud chevaucha sa moto et entrepris le voyage jusqu'à la Cité des Anciens. Il lui en avait coûté d'expliquer aux autres qu'il voulait y aller seul malgré les monstres. Néanmoins, Denzel lui fit grandement plaisir en lui montrant discrètement le ruban dans sa poche.

_Elle sera un peu avec lui… mais je serait au plus prés d'elle…_

Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces enfants qu'il avait vu rêve. Cela l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas si c'était de simple hallucinations du à cette horrible migraine ou une vision en flash comme il en avait au temps de Sephiroth.

Les arbres/coraux de la foret endormie profilaient à l'horizon. Cloud n'était plus venu là depuis les événements qui avaient mis fin à l'épidémie de Geostimat. Cet endroit était moins inquiétant en plein jours mais sa beauté restait la même: mystérieuse, angoissante mais captivante… Cloud s'engagea dans la ligne droite qui menait à la cité des anciens.

_Si seulement je pouvait la voire… comme la dernière fois…_

Cloud espéra un instant qu'elle apparaisse dans son champs de fleur, qu'elle lui parle encor. Même sans la voir, en étant dos à elle comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi. Mais rien ne se passa. Sa moto fondait droit vers le lac où la dépouille de la dernière Cetra avait été placée. Cloud freina et s'arrêta au raz du bord du lac des anciens, devant l'immense coquillage qui renfermait l'escalier de verre menant aux sous terrains de la cité. Là où elle avait été assassinée.

Le jeune homme descendis de sa moto non sans s'être équipé de ses épées. Si Cid avait raison, il valait mieux être préparé… Justement quand on parle du loup, on en voit toujours la queue. Plusieurs monstres arrivaient dans sa direction. Ils ne semblaient pas spécialement forts. Ni une ni deux, Cloud alla à leur rencontre, l'épée au poing. Il n'avait pas besoin de Materias. En quelques minutes il les avaient tués et leur sang maculait son épée.

_J'ai pas le temps de jouer… finalement j'aurait put emmener Denzel._

Cloud s'allongea par terre, prés de l'eau. Cet endroit renfermait de biens mauvais souvenirs pour lui. Il s'en rappelait comme si ça avait été la veille. Son sang continuait de couler quand il avait porté son corps jusqu'au centre du lac, là où la lumière de la lune filtraient aux travers des coraux phosphorescents. Elle ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait plus mais son sang continuait de couler… son sang était si chaud et plus il coulait, plus elle était froide.

**Jamais tu n'aurait du mourir… tu était si jeune, si belle… si douce. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire… Non laisse tomber… J'aimerait te revoir encor une fois pour te le dire…**

La remarque de son protégé lui revint en mémoire. Il pris une inspiration, il voulait voire pourquoi il ne le disait jamais. Pourquoi il ne parlait d'elle que comme d'une ombre, sans jamais prononcer son prénom.

**A…**

Un bruit capta son attention. Il se leva et aperçu une ombre filer dans le coquillage. Intrigué, Cloud fixa ses six épées ensembles pour n'en former qu'une seule et se mis en marche, lentement, vers le coquillage.

A l'intérieur, le fameux escalier avait été découvert. L'ombre avait du descendre. Cloud s'engagea alors, décidé à découvrir qui, homme ou monstre, se trouvait ici. Son cœur se serra. De son point de vue, il voyait l'autel où elle était morte. Ce souvenir maudit revint le hanter. Il s'était approché d'elle, il voulait lui parler, la prévenir… Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, son corps se mis à bouger seul. Il avait tout d'abord dégainé son épée, puis l'avait brandis comme pour la tuer. Ses amis lui avaient crié d'arrêter. C'est sans doute grâce à ça qu'il s'était stoppé à temps, juste au dessus de sa tête. Puis elle avait ouvert les yeux de sa prière et lui avait souris. Il aimait ce sourire confiant, elle souriait toujours comme ça mais il voyait dans ses yeux quelque chose de différent dans chaque sourires qu'elle lui adressait. Puis une ombre noir était tombé du ciel, brandissant une arme meurtrière. Sephiroth avait sauté du haut de l'escalier et sa Masamune transperça le corps de la jeune femme. Cloud se rappelait encor le sang sur la lame, celle qu'il voulait protéger tomber en avant et ses yeux verts émeraudes reflétant la douleur. Il se souvenait de ce sourire, du sourire de Sephiroth victorieux. Le son de cette lame sortant de son corps, le choc détachant le ruban qu'elle portait et laissant tomber la Materia blanche dans l'eau.

_Elle m'est tombée dans les bras… elle ne respirait déjà plus, son cœur ne battait plus… Et ce sang sur sa robe rose… je n'ai pas pu pleurer tout de suite, je n'y arrivait pas mais jamais je n'avait sentis une souffrance pareille… Même quand Sephiroth as tenté de détruire Nibelheim et que ma mère as été tuée jamais mon cœur n'avait subis une telle peine…_

Il était arrivé en bas des escaliers. Le visiteur de ces lieux ne pouvait plus lui échapper.

**Qui êtes-vous? Montrez vous! **

Quelque chose bougea en face de lui, l'intrus était caché derrière une colonne. Quel ne fut la surprise de Cloud quand il découvrit que celui qui se cachait dans la cité était un petit garçon, nue comme un vers. Le pauvre petit ne devait pas être plus âgé que Denzel. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs en bataille et un visage qui rappelait quelque chose à Cloud. Sans doute était-ce à cause de ses yeux couleur Mako comme les siens.

**Bonjours petit. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur… Qu'est-ce tu fait tout seul ici?**

Le garçon regarda bizarrement Cloud. Puis son visage s'illumina et il courut droit vers lui.

**Cloud! J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi!**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Et tu dit qu'il s'est évanouis comme ça sur le sol après t'avoir dit ça? Quel étrange garçon…**

Tifa venait de coucher le garçon dans la chambre de Denzel. D'ailleurs, lui et Marlène étaient à son chevet au cas où.

**Il avait l'aire épuisé le pauvre… alors qu'il semblait en pleine forme quand je l'ai trouvé…**

La tenancière du Bar le 7ém ciel était inquiète. Cet enfant sortait de mule part. Cloud avait beau dire qu'il l'avait reconnu elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Cette journée était spéciale. Tout leurs amis étaient venu pour se recueillir dans son souvenir. Ils évoquaient des moments heureux, comme chaque années sans jamais évoquer Sephiroth. Ils avaient même reçu une visite surprise.

Alors qu'ils parlaient dans l'église des Ruines de Midgar, la porte s'était ouverte et tout le monde resta muet quand un homme en blanc était entrés accompagné de quartes gardes du corps. Le grand homme en blanc était blond aux yeux bleu et portait un bouquet de jonquilles. Il resta silencieux alors qu'il traversait l'ancienne allée de l'église. Rufus Shinra, accompagné des 4 derniers Turcs à son service, Réno, Rude, Tseng et Elena, jeta le bouquet dans la source miraculeuse qui avait remplacé le parterre de fleur. Avant de partir sans dire un mot.

_Je suis sur qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer mais il lui est reconnaissant.. Il sais très bien que c'est elle qui l'a soigné des Stigmates. _

Peu après la défaite de Kadadj, Tifa avait vu Réno en ville et celui-ci n'avait pas pu se taire sur le miraculeux rétablissement du président.

Le groupe continua de parler de la journée et du petit garçon jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Tout le monde dormait en ville sauf Barret et Marlène qui pouvaient utiliser la chambre d'amis en face de la chambre de Tifa et Cloud. Youffi faillit s'étrangler en buvant son verre quand elle vit la tête de Cloud après que Cid lui ai raconté, à sa façon, que Rufus était venu rendre hommage à leur amie disparue. Tifa avait beaucoup rit et la jeune femme fut déçue que la soirée ne se prolonge pas.

Après avoir vérifié que les enfants étaient bien au lit et Barret bien installé, elle partie se coucher. Comme toujours, elle espéra un miracle quand Cloud entra après sa toilette, tendant même imperceptiblement la mains vers lui pour lui dire de venir… Mais il ignora cet appel silencieux et se coucha sur le lit d'à côté… Comme toujours…

La nuit fut courte pour la jeune femme qui se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Denzel crier. Sans attendre, elle se leva et couru jusqu'à la chambre du garçon. Cloud et Barret étaient là aussi. Marlène criait en haut des escaliers qu'elle voulait venir. Cloud ouvrit la porte et Tifa faillit crier elle aussi en voyant à la place du garçonnet que Cloud avait trouvé… Un adolescent d'au moins 15 ans. Elle regarda Cloud dont le visage était blême.

**C'est pas possible! Ça ne peut pas être toi tu est mort!**

Denzel s'était précipité sur elle. Elle serra l'enfant dans ses bras de façon réconfortante pendant que Cloud criait ça.

**Si Coud c'est bien moi! Je suis revenu… **répondit l'inconnu

Elle regarda mieux le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses longs cheveux en bataille, ses yeux Mako. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus…

**Zack?**

**Notes: **

Et voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé! Surpris? Je ne crois pas… ça se sentait non? Pas très subtile comme fin… Mais que faisait Zack dans la Cité? Vous le saurez bientôt!

Je sais… je ne savait pas quels monstres appeler dans le coin et j'ai pas décrit le combat mais c'est par ce que je sais pas bien le faire quand il s'agit de monstre…

Sinon: Au secours j'ai fait une partie dans la tête de Tifa! Franchement j'y suis pas arrivée tout de suite tellement… J'ai faillit m'étrangler rien qu'en écrivant son nom! J'espère que ça vous montre combien je fait des efforts rien que pour elle apparaisse ici!

Au moins, elle me permet d'intégrer Rufus à l'histoire sans faire de magouille…

Et c'est amusant de décrire le fait qu'elle attend toujours Cloud sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit…

Et voilà! Merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre! À bientôt

( je vous écrit ces mots alors que je passe de 18 à 19 ans… rien n'a changé…)


	4. Le livre de Denzel

**Le livre de Denzel**

Il était heureux de ne plus être un gamin. C'était ennuyeux d'avoir la voix d'un enfant et surtout c'était ennuyeux de ne pas avoir de muscles pour se battre contre les monstres. Zack estimait avoir eu de la chance de tomber sur Cloud, ce vieil ami. Il trouvait ça également assez comique. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, il aurait rit aux éclats en voyant Cloud lui parler comme à un gamin. Il avait voulut lui parler plus tôt, lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout, pourquoi il avait cette apparence mais le processus de croissance l'avait pris par surprise. C'était tellement douloureux et fatiguant qu'il s'était écroulé.

Maintenant, il était assis sur une des chaises dans le bar, en train de boire un chocolat chaud entouré de Cloud et ses compagnons. Il trouvait dommage que Tifa ne lui ai pas servit un cocktail mais comme elle l'avait sir bien dit: On ne sert pas d'alcool aux mineurs. Il repoussa une de ses longues mèches de cheveux. Il n'avait rien pour les couper pour le moment et ça le gênait.

**Alors? Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé… Comment un tel miracle à put se produire!** lui demanda Tifa.

Tout le monde le regardait avec attention. Il ne confessait personne ici si ce n'était Cloud et Tifa… Il avait entrevu Vincent un jours mais il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Les présentations s'étaient faites dans la précipitation. Et puis il avait fallut se battre pour que les enfants aillent se rendormir. Et ils n'avaient acceptés qu'a condition de partager la chambre de Denzel. Alors que tout le monde le regardait lui en attendant son histoire, Zack voyait l'ombre des deux bambins sur le mure de l'escalier.

_Si seulement je savait par où commencer… Si elle était là elle pourrait mieux expliquer que moi…_

Il bue une nouvelle gorgée.

**Alors Accouche! **dit une voix pleine d'excitation et d'agacement.

C'était la jeune fille appelé Youffi qui avait parlé. Elle avait l'aire d'être tout un personnage. Zack la trouvait amusante.

**T'excite pas Youffi… ça va être difficile mais je vais tenter de vous expliquer. J'était avec Aeris au centre même de la rivière de la Vie, dans un endroit qu'elle appelle le Dôme de vie…**

Zack remarqua que le visage de chacun avait changé d'expression quand il prononça le nom de son amie. Cloud surtout, semblait troublé, et surtout… sous l'emprise d'une profonde tristesse.

**Moi-même je ne comprend pas bien mais il semblerait que ce lieu permet aux Cetra d'aider les âmes tourmentés à se fondre dans le Rivière de la vie. J'y restait le plus longtemps possible car dans cet endroit, je ne pouvait pas être dissous aussi rapidement qu'en dehors. Bref, Aeris et moi venions de réconforter une enfant qui venait de mourir quand il est apparus derrière nous.**

**Il? Qui ça Il?** interrompit Youffi

**Sephiroth… Il avait réussit à pénétrer le Dôme de vie.**

Zack observa une nouvelle fois le personnes assis en face de lui. Ils avaient l'aire choqués et en colère.. Et encor une fois, Cloud semblait le plus touché… Zack le voyait serrer les poings sur son pantalon comme pour contenir sa rage.

**Nous ne l'avons pas vu venir Aeris et moi… si j'avait su ce qu'il allait faire j'aurait tout de suite arraché Aeris de ses griffes! Oui il l'a attrapée par derrière et lui a soufflé quelques mots à l'oreille… J'ai juste eu le temps d'attraper la main d'Aeris puis c'est comme si j'avait été aspiré de force vers la surface.**

Tout le monde semblait suspendu à ses lèvres. Zack se demanda alors comment expliqué ce qui se passa. Il ne se rappelait de pas grand-chose de cette instant où il avait été aspiré de la Rivière de la Vie et où il s'était réveillé…

**Je ne me rappel de rien après mais je sais que Aeris était à mes côtés… Quand j'ai repris conscience de moi-même, j'était dans la peau d'un tout petit enfant, d'environ 5 ans et j'était sur l'autel de la Cité des anciens. Et elle était là prés de moi, souriante… elle aussi était redevenue une enfant. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait vite se cacher. Sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais elle m'a expliqué en gros… Sephiroth a prononcer ce qu'elle appel les mots interdits… Ces mots forment…**

**Forment une porte entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. **termina la voix de Denzel du haut des escaliers

Tout le monde se tourna vers le petit garçon qui était sorti de sa cachette.

**Denzel tu devait aller te coucher!**

**C'est bon Tifa… comment connais-tu ça Denzel? **coupa le ressuscité

**C'est dan mon livre… Attend je te l'apporte!**

On entendit Denzel courir jusqu'à l'étage. Une minute après, il descendait avec à la main un livre de contes pour enfant.

--------------------------------------------------------

Il se doutait bien que ce livre serait intéressant. Mais jamais à ce point là. Cloud était impressionné par ce qu'on pouvait apprendre à l'école. Il regarda son bonhomme descendre les escaliers pour tendre le bouquin à Zack.

En quelques minutes, il avait appris beaucoup de choses. Grâce à son ami qu'il croyait parti à tout jamais, il pouvait répondre à la question de Denzel. Quand Zack avait prononcé son nom, il ressentis comme une pointe lui perçant le cœur. Il cru revivre l'instant de sa mort. Ça lui faisait si mal… Mais d'après ce que Zack venait de lui dire, elle était de retour et un espoir grandissait en lui.

Pendant que Zack feuilletait le livre avec Denzel, Cloud réfléchissait. Il résistait à l'envie irrésistible de sortir prendre sa moto et de quitter le 7ém ciel pour aller à sa rencontre. Quoi que un doute subsistait en lui:

**Tu dit qu'elle était avec toi dans la Cité mais… Je n'ai vue que toi là bas. Où est-elle?**

Quand il vit Zack baisser le tête, il compris que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

**Ça s'est passé très vite. Elle m'as montré un autre enfant… plus âgé que nous encor allongé sur le sol et as dit qu'il ne devait pas nous trouver. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui était cet enfant. Ses cheveux gris m' ont mis immédiatement au parfum. Elle et moi sommes partis chercher un endroit où Sephiroth ne nous trouverait jamais. Nous voulions sortir de la cité au départ mais l'escalier n'était pas là… malheureusement, Sephiroth s'est réveillé. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous trouver un lieu sur et… Cloud je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais il a obligé Aeris à le suivre. Je te jure que j'ai tenté de l'arrêter mais il était déjà plus âgé et il m'a balancé dans l'eau en disant qu'elle lui appartenait. Le temps d'en sortir ils n'étaient plus là tous les deux… **

Il faillit frapper la table prés de laquelle il était assis en entendant cette nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que Sephiroth cherchait à faire.

Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Barret demande:

**Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas… Comment ça se fait que tu ai si rapidement passé de l'âge de 10 ans à 15 ans?**

Zack souris malicieusement et tendis le livre de Denzel a l'ancien chef d'Avalanche.

**Denzel viens à peine de me donner la réponse…Tout est écrit dans ce bouquin!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Des pas précipités résonnaient dans la foret enneigée. Une adolescante d'environ 15 ans courrait pied nues dans la neige comme poursuivit par un ennemis. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre ni des monstres ni du froid. En effet, la jeune fille no portait en tout et pour tout qu'une longue chemise couvrant sa nudité. Ses longs cheveux châtains volaient derrière elle comme un voile. Ses pieds étaient gelés et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas courir ainsi bien longtemps.

Aeris venait juste de finir une nouvelle poussée de croissance douloureuse. Elle avait profité que Sephiroth n'avait pas finit la sienne pour tenter de lui échapper. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire d'elle. Tout ce dont elle était sur, c'était qu'ils avaient traversés le village glaçon où l'ancien Soldat leur avait trouvé de vieux vêtements et avait volé une arme et des Materias.

Elle était encor sous le choc de ce que Sephiroth avait osé faire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de la légende des mots interdits avant sa mort et Sephiroth semblait la connaître bien mieux qu'elle.

Ses jambes engourdis cédèrent sous son poids. Elle tomba dans la neige immaculée, épuisée. Mais elle devait de dépêcher et gagner tu terrain sur lui. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, trempée, gelée et recommença à courir. Mais un monstre apparu, d'on ne sais où. Il était immense, presque 4 mètres de haut. Elle regarda au sol di elle ne trouvait pas de bâton assez solide pour combattre… Trop tard, le monstre fonçait sur elle toutes dents dehors. Mais jamais il ne la toucha. Un grand homme vêtu d'un simple pantalon ample s'était mis devant elle et d'un coup d'épée, avait transformé le monstre en une dépouille dégoulinant de sang. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient dans son dos. Il l'avait finalement attrapée.

Elle regarda Sephiroth qui se retournait vers elle, ses yeux glacials semblaient en pleine orage. On y voyait de la colère

**Jamais tu ne m'échappera Cetra… **

La jeune femme recula d'un pas, comme prête à s'enfuir mais il l'attrapa violement par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre. Au moins elle était sur d'une chose à présent… Il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer… Du moins pas tout de suite. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais Sephiroth en profita pour lui prendre l'autre main avant de la porter jusqu'au campement d'où elle venait de s'enfuir.

_Que me veut-il… Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il est vivant! Pourquoi me garde-t-il prisonnière?_

Le mots qu'il avait prononcé dans le Dôme et dans la Cité lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Elle m'appartient… Qu'a-t-il voulut dire par là? Je n'appartiens à personne! Je ne suis pas un objet…_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Notes:**

Arg! Aeris est entre les mains de Sephiroth! Mais que lui veut-il? Quand vais-je enfin expliquer le fait qu'ils grandissent aussi vite! Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres bien sur!

Donc, que puis-je dire sur ce chapitre? Toujours aussi court désolée…

J'aime beaucoup Zack. C'est un personnage si attachant ( et si classe!) il fallait que je fasse une partie dans sa tête ( y en aura d'autres je vous rassure). C'est un peu confus son récit n'est-ce pas? C'est fait exprès... J'ai jamais dit que Zackounnet était un grand orateur!

Cloud est bouleversé en entendant le nom d'Aeris que plus personne n'a prononcé devant lu depuis si longtemps… C'est romantique je trouve. Heureusement que je le retient de partir tout de suite à la poursuite de Sephiroth… Si j'écoutait mon sens du romantique il aurait déjà enfourché sa moto au aurait retourné ciel et terre pour la retrouver… Mais là je fait une fan fiction sérieuse donc je m'y abstiens.

Voilà je vous remercie d'avoir lut cette fan fiction jusque là

Gros bisou à tous!


	5. Juste trois mots

**Juste trois mots**

Zack venait de tout leur expliquer… apparemment, plutôt que de récité leur corps étant dans un trop mauvais était pour recevoir leur énergie, la rivière de la vie les auraient fait renaître. Ils grandissaient alors régulièrement pour quand trois jours, ils ai atteint l'âge de leur mort… Zack leur avait justement dit que c'était assez douloureux…

Après tout ça, ils discutèrent tous, se posant des questions sur cette histoire… Pourquoi Sephiroth avait fait ça? Pourquoi il avait emmené Aeris…

Mais Cloud n'écoutait pas. Il ne pensait plus qu'a une chose. Il était dehors et regardait le peu d'étoiles visibles avec les réverbères en pensant à elle. Il voulait partir à sa recherche. Il voulait qu'elle soit à ses côtés.

Il semblait y avoir de l'animation dans le bar de Tifa. Tout le monde parlait fort, un vrai Brouhaha.. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voire l'ombre une silhouette féminine se dessiner. Tifa s'approcha de lui sans dire un mot, il devina aisément qu'elle regardait le ciel comme lui. Mais Cloud sentait que son amie n'avait pas le mêmes préoccupations que lui… Un silence s'était installé entre eux malgrés le boucan sortant du 7ém Ciel. Enfin elle se décida à parler.

**C'est difficile à croire non? Zack qui revient, Sephiroth, Aeris… **

Cloud sentait sur lui le regard de Tifa. Il savait qu'elle allait encor lui faire la morale…

**Tu pense à elle n'est-ce pas?**

Cette phrase surpris le livreur qui tourna le regard vers son amie. Elle avait l'aire triste. Cloud n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Cette femme lisait vraiment en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

**Tu dois être heureux maintenant qu'elle est revenue… je suis prête à parier que tu est prêt à sauter sur ta mono pour aller la chercher… Mais j'aimerait savoir Cloud…**

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux embués de larmes.

**Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas moi? Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire Cloud mais je suis jalouse d'elle… Tu l'aime, elle, alors que moi… Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru qu'un jour tu tournerait la page, que tu t'intéresserais à... J'ai cru que toi, Denzel et moi nous pourrions former une véritable famille… J'ai l'aire stupide… j'arrête de t'embêter maintenant…**

Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à partir mais Cloud l'arrêta en attrapent da main avec douceur. Il sourit tristement à cette amie très chère.

**Tifa… je sais ce que tu ressent mais pour moi tu est juste une amie… ma meilleure amie. Avant j'aurait sans doute put mais… Je l'aime… je ne suis plus capable d'en aimer une autre… je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes attentes.**

Il embrassa le front de son amie. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Avant, il n'aurait rien dit, il n'aurait sans doute même pas compris. Mais il avait mûrit depuis le temps… C'est vrai, il était désolé pour Tifa.. Il passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire.

--------------------------------------------------------

Trois mots… il avait suffis de trois mots pour détruire ses espoirs d'être un jours heureuse avec Cloud. Tifa était seule, dehors. Elle entendit la porte du bar se fermer sur celui qu'elle aimait. Enfin seule pour pleurer… Elle en avait besoin. Elle était heureuse d'apprendre le retour de son amie, elle avait été assez proche d'Aeris… Mais son retour signifiait aussi qu'elle avait perdu Cloud à jamais. Trois mots… trois mots inconnus…

Et les mots de Cloud semblaient cruelles à ses oreilles. Surtout trois d'entre eux qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Je l'aime…_

Il lui en avait fallut du temps pour le dire… Mais Tifa aurait préféré qu'il le dise en parlant d'elle. C'était égoïste bien sur mais elle avait tant espéré. Après avoir séché ses larmes, elle se décida à rentrer.

Il était très tard ( ou très tôt ça dépend..) quand tout le monde partit. Il était temps de se recoucher.

En montant dans la chambre elle croisa Zack qui essayait de persuader Denzel de dormir. Elle souris, d'un sourire triste mais souriait quand même.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle s'allongea immédiatement et tourna le dos à la porte. Quand elle entendit Cloud entrer, elle ne bougea pas.

_Je n'ai plus rien à espérer venant de lui… j'espère juste qu'il n'attendra pas pour dire ses sentiments à Aeris. Sephiroth est dangereux… Si il la tuait une nouvelle fois avant que Cloud ne lui révèle ses sentiment, je croi qu'il deviendrait fou_

Elle entendit le froissement des couvertures, Cloud venait de se coucher. Sachant qu'il ne s'endormirait pas tout de suite, Tifa en profita.

**Tu va la chercher n'est-ce pas? Demain… J'espère que tu la trouvera vite. Je ne ferait pas d'histoire si tu t'en va seul demain… Mais il faut que tu me promette quelque chose… Quand tu la retrouvée n'hésite pas à lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Dit lui les trois mots qui te tiennent à cœur.**

**Tifa…** commença-t-il mais elle le coupa

**Bon allez! Bonne nuit Cloud!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Elle semblait s'être endormie ou alors s'était-elle évanouis à cause du froid. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était bien heureux qu'elle ai cessé de gigoter. Il la portait sans qu'elle le gêne comme ça.

Sephiroth cherchait le chalet se trouvant au pied du cratère nord. L'ancien SOLDAT aux cheveux gris savait que là bas, il pourrait trouver des vêtements pour elle. Lui, il ne craignait plus le froid depuis longtemps mais elle… En plus, la chemise qu'elle portait risquait de devenir trop petite pour cacher sa féminité à la prochaine poussée de croissance ce qui gênait , en quelque sorte Sephiroth. Ce n'est pas par ce qu'il avait été soldat qu'il était insensible à la beauté féminine. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt de froid non plus, faut l'avouer.

Enfin il arriva en vue du chalet…

--------------------------------------------------------

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les volets de la chambre. Il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit avec toute l'agitation due au retour de Zack et, pendant le peut d'heure séparent le moment où il s'était couché et le levé du jour, il n'avait cessé de penser, languissant le moment où il prendrait sa moto pour la rejoindre…

Il n'avait que ça en tête. La retrouver, retrouver Aeris et l'arracher des mains de Sephiroth avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tifa avait raison, il devait y aller, il devait lui dire ces trois mots qu'il aurait aimé lui dire.

_Je t'aime_

Oui, il pouvait enfin faire part de ce sentiment si fort qui lui pesait depuis sa mort.

Après s'être habillé et avoir pris un petit déjeuné sommaire, Cloud sorti du bar le 7ém ciel. Le soleil était presque complètement levé et embrasait de ses rayons les rues de Edge City.

Il vérifia sa moto, voyant si toutes ses épées étaient là, si le plein était fait etc. Puis l'enfourcha et s'apprêta enfin à partir. Il allait démarrer le moteur quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

**Alors ça y est? Tu part?**

Zack était appuyé contre le mure derrière Cloud. Il portait un pyjama que Clous lui avait prêté et qui était, d'ailleurs, trop grands et ne semblait pas avoir souffert d'une nouvelle poussée de croissance accélérée.

**Comme tu voit…**

**Et moi qui croyait que tu préférait Tifa! Enfin bon… Denzel m'a beaucoup parler avant de dormir. Il a peur que tu parte pour toujours… ce gosse t'adore!**

**Je voit… il n'a pas encor digéré que je les ai laissés il y a deux ans… **Cloud réfléchis. **Tu sais quoi? Si je ne revenait pas j'aimerait que tu t'occupe de lui…**

**Allons Cloud ne soit pas défaitiste! Je suis sur que tu reviendra vite. Et avec Aeris!**

**Mais je te rappel que je devrait sans doute combattre Sephiroth. La dernière fois, il s'en est fallut de peut que je me fasse tuer… Et si je la perdait encor… je ne sais pas si j'aurait assez de force pour le vaincre…**

Les deux anciens amis se regardèrent gravement. Tous les deux avaient aimés Aeris et malgré eux, une sorte de jalousie, de rivalité s'était installé entre eux. Un long silence s'était un installé. Ce fut Cloud qui le bisa.

**Tifa m'a dit de ne pas attendre… Et elle a raison j'ai attendu trop longtemps!**

Il démarra la moto dans un bruit assourdissant de moteur.

**Cherche les dans le continent Nord! Ils ne l'ont sans doute pas quitté **lui recommanda Zack.

Cloud mis ses nouvelles lunettes en place, acquiesce à la remarque de son ami et parti en trombe.

**J'arrive… Aeris!**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Notes: **

Enfin il se décide à prononcer son nom. C'est pas trop tôt hein?  
Bon ben ce chapitre est vraiment médiocre mais nécessaire. Oui il fallait que je mettre un terme aux espoirs de Tifa ( quoi! … Bon d'accord!) ou plutôt de la relation Tifa / Cloud. Et comme elle est parfois de bon conseille ( oui je l'avoue) je me suis dit que ce serait bien si c'était elle qui disait à Cloud quoi faire. Car il est un peu hésitant avec ses responsabilités et tout ça…

Je sais, la partie sur Sephy et Aeris est courte mais… j'ai fait exprès. Vous allez devoir attendre pour savoir la suite.

Je vous rassure également, le prochain chapitre n'est pas le dernier! Il y en aura encor plein derrière avec des rebondissements… promis je vais essayé de vous envoyer les prochains chapitres beaucoup plus vite ( si j'arrive à les commencer…)

Encor merci d'avoir lu cette fan fiction et Gros bisou à tous!


	6. Masamune

**Masamune**

Elle se réveilla dans un lit douillet, bien emmitouflement dans une grosse couette. Elle cru d'abord que c'était un rêve mais la vue de Sephiroth semblant monter la garde la fit déchanter. Il la regardait avec insistance de ses yeux félins.

**Enfin tu est réveillée. Pas trop tôt.. J'ai trouvé des vêtements pour toi .**

Aeris vit une pile de vêtements féminins bien pliés sur une chaise prés du lit. Il fallait reconnaître que c'était gentil de la part de Sephiroth d'avoir cherché des vêtements. Elle se doutait bien sur que c'était lié à sa quasi nudité. La chemise qu'elle portait risquait en effet de devenir trop petite pour elle à la prochaine poussée de croissance.

**Enfile les vite, je ne regarde pas… Mais n'essais pas de partir.**

Il ferma les yeux. Aeris eut alors la confirmation qu'il était gêné par sa féminité quand, sans doute en entendant le froissement de la chemise qu'elle retirait, il rougis légèrement. C'était de beau vêtements. Un peu grands, mais jolies. Il s'agissait une jolie jupe à plusieurs jupons roses et blancs avec une tunique dos nus blanche et rouge. Il y avait même des bottes de marche, juste à la bonne taille. Quelle chance!

**Ça y est…**

Elle regarda l'ancien SOLDAT qui avait ouvert les yeux. Il sembla la regarder de haut en bas.

**Parfait… Maintenant suit moi. De toute façon quoi que tu fasse je ne te laisserait pas partir.**

Aeris le trouvait bien présomptueux. Elle estimait qu'elle pourrait sans doute réussir à s'échapper sans problème après la dernière croissance. Enfin elle serait adulte et il lui serait plus facile de marcher avec ces bottes pour protéger ses pieds. Comme elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Aeris vit Sephiroth s'approcher d'elle et la prendre par le bras pour l'obliger à avancer.

Elle coopéra mais planifiait un plan pour s'enfuir… Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire, a vrai dire, il parlait peut et seulement pour lui donner des ordres ou répéter qu'elle lui appartenait.

Ils sortirent d'un chalet au pied d'une immense montagne. Aeris la reconnu tout de suite.

**Le cratère nord? Qu'allons nous faire là bas?**  
**Je doit récupérer quelque chose au fond du cratère… et au moins là bas, nous serons seuls.**

La dernière Cetra avait une petite idée de ce que Sephiroth voulait récupérer là dedans. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'enfuit avant qu'il ai mis la main dessus car dans le cas contraire, ses chances de fuite seraient nuls.

Il faisait toujours aussi froid dehors. Mais ses nouveau vêtements la couvrait quand même beaucoup plus que la chemise qu'elle portait la veille. Sephiroth était toujours en simple pantalon et ne souffrait sensiblement pas du froid. Il avait quand même quelque chose de différent dans sa panoplie. Elle le découvrit quand il passa quelque chose autour de sa taille.

**Une corde?**

**Si on veut escalader le cratère c'est nécessaire. Et attachés l'un à l'autre, tu ne risque pas de t'échapper…**

_J'ai plus le choix… Il va falloir que je le suive…_

Ils commencèrent donc l'ascension de la montagne. Le vent était glaciale et Aeris devait se réchauffer par friction à chaque paliers. Elle voyait bien que ça agaçait Sephiroth à chaque fois. Elle s'en fichait de ralentir l'ancien SOLDAT.

Tous deux arrivèrent bientôt à une grotte plus agréable dont les reflets bleutés. C'est à cet instant qu'une violente douleur lui traversa tout le corps. Et la jeune fille s'écroula, évanouis, dans la grotte…

--------------------------------------------------------

Quelqu'un les avaient vu… Ou du moins avait vu un jeune homme d'environ une douzaine d'année aux longs cheveux gris argentés voler de la lessive accompagné d'une petite fille aux cheveux châtains. De plus, quelque un les avait vu partir sur la pente de snowboard. Et le garçon semblait emmener la gamine de force.

Cloud avait assez d'élément pour deviner que Sephiroth et Aeris étaient en route pour le cratère nord… rien d'autre ne se trouvait dans leur direction… après avoir remercier les braves habitants du village glaçon, Cloud remis sa moto en marche et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

Le vent provoqué par la vitesse de l'engin sur le visage de Cloud était glacial., il s'estima heureux de porter ses lunettes de moto car il n'aurait pas put voire où il allait dans le cas contraire. Bien heureusement, sa moto était équipée pour la neige… Tout comme s'ouvrai son '' coffre à lame'', des ''skis '' descendaient entourer les roues pour en faire une moto neige.

Il devait être un peu plus d'une heure. Il n'était pas prudent de rouler ainsi… Depuis qu'il était descendu du bateau, il n'avait cessé de rouler, rouler sans prendre de pause.

Si il ne se perdait pas dans le labyrinthe des chemins menant au cratère Nord, il devait y être arriver dans les environs de 15 heures.

Malheureusement, le chemin ôtant pas indiqué, Cloud se perdit… Mais il faut avouer que, même en regardant la montagne, il pouvait s'y perdre facilement avec le blizzard qui soufflait… De plus, La première fois qu'il était venu à pied avec ses compagnons ils n 'avaient pas trouvé leur chemin et s'étaient écroulés a cause du froid.

Mais son errance ne fut pas longue car il rencontra l'homme qui les avaient recueillis lui et ses amis il y a des années. Le propriétaire du chalet au pied de la montagne lui indiqua le chemin le plus indiqué.

**Merci beaucoup monsieur…**

Cloud allait partir quand l'homme lui fit signe de ne rien en faire… Il avait apparemment quelque chose à lui dire:

**Dites moi… il se passe quelque chose dans la montagne? Car y a déjà ces deux jeunes gens qui sont passés par chez moi et qui y sont allé ce matin.**

**Des jeunes gens? Un homme aux cheveux gris et une femme aux cheveux châtains?**

**Exactement! Mais c'était plus un garçon et une fille qu'un homme et une femme! Ils m'ont empruntés des vieux vêtements et du cordage…**

Cloud devina aisément pourquoi ils avaient du prendre des vêtements. Au village, on lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient volé qu'une chemise et un pantalon…. Et pour deux ça faisait vraiment juste. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre ça à vrai dire. Mais les cordages… Sans doute pour grimper jusqu'au cratère mais Cloud avait peur pour Aeris.

**C'est eux que je cherche… Merci beaucoup.**

Cloud démarra immédiatement après ces mots, direction, le cratère nord…

Étrangement, plus il s'avançait en direction de l'immense montagne, et plus il y avait de monstres. Tout en pilotant le Fenrir, il sorti une de ses épées cachés dans l'engin, prêt à se battre…

--------------------------------------------------------

C'en était finit. Enfin il se sentait à l'aise dans son corps. Il avait recouvré sa musculature, sa taille… son corps d'antan… La planète lui avait tout rendu, comme si il avait de nouveau passé ses années d'entraînement à la Shinra…

Il regarda autour de lui en vit que la Cetra avait disparu. Au sol, se trouvait l'épée qu'il avait pris et la corde était coupée… Elle ne devait pas être loin… il n'y avait que deux issus et chacune d'elles donnait sur du vide…

Il choisit de vérifier en premier la falaise qu'ils avaient escaladés et… Bingo. Elle devait s'être réveillée bien avant lui car elle était redescendue assez bas et semblait avoir du mal à descendre comme ça… Elle risquait à tout moment de glisser et dans ce cas, la chute serait sans doute mortelle.

Sephiroth trouvait vraiment cette fille pas croyable. Quelle obstination…

De part son entraînement, le soldat pouvait aisément sauter jusqu'au palier précédant pour la rattraper, ce qu'il fit. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ses capacités étaient les mêmes qu'avant sa mort.

Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes sur l'ancien SOLDAT elle le défiait! Le soldat ne pouvait pas l'atteindre là où elle était et descendre au prochain palier signifiait qu'il devrait remonter juste après…

**Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va m'échapper… **dit-il, un peu moqueur. **Tout ce que tu risque de faire c'est de tomber. Remonte maintenant!**

**Pas question!**

Elle continua sa descente maladroite, mais semblait plus déterminée. Sephiroth n'eut d'autre choix. Il défit la corde qu'il avait encor autour de la taille et en fit un lassos.

**Je t'ai dit de remonter sinon je vais être obligé d'employer des moyens radicaux.**

**Essais pour voir! Tu ne me fait pas peur Sephiroth!**

De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue plongeante sur le labyrinthe de routes menant au pied de la montagne. Sephiroth voyait que quelque chose faisait s'envoler les oiseau dans un des bois environnants et… un bruit léger mais qui devait être assourdissant de prés ressemblant à un gros moustique. C'était un bruit de moto.

La Cetra en face de l'ex Général sembla l'avoir entendu aussi car elle tourna la tête pour voir ce que c'était… Mauvaise idée car ce mouvement la déséquilibra. Sephiroth eut juste le temps de lancer son lasso improvisé qui se serra sur un des poignets de la jeune femme. Il s'en était fallut de peu.

Il tira un coup sec et la jeune femme sembla s'élever dans les aires. Elle atterris aux pieds de Sephiroth. La jeune femme se tenait le poignet encor serré par le lasso et semblait avoir mal. Il avait dû casser voire, se déboîter le poigner de sa captive en la tirant sur fortement.

Il était de nouveau en position de force face à elle. Il la pris par le bras et la fit se relever sans ménagement. Et cette fois ci, il pris une précaution et attacha les poignet de la jeune fille ensembles. Il ne savait pas si c'était a cause de la douleur ou de la rage mais des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la fille. Il la pris dans ses bras sans tendresse et commença à faire des bonds impressionnants sur la parois.

_Je vais y arriver sans encombre maintenant_

**Pourquoi tu fait ça! Pourquoi m'emmène tu là bas? Je sais que tu veut récupérer Masamune mais pourquoi m'avoir emmenée?Qu'est-ce que tu me veut? Répond moi Sephiroth!**

L'ex général de la Shinra ne répondit pas, comme toujours. Il savait qu'elle allait sans doute poser ce genre de question pendant longtemps. Tant que lui, savait quoi faire, il s'en fichait pas mal. Autant tout lui dire le moment venu…

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au sommet. La bruit de moto s'était tue…

--------------------------------------------------

Cloud devait avoir combattus au moins une dizaine de monstre quand il arriva aux pieds de la montagne qui habitait le cratère Nord. Il n'y avait eu que peut de vent lors du voyage jusqu'ici en dehors de la zone de blizzard… Mais prés de la montagne, le vent semblait inconstant, parfois en rafale ou calme…

L'ascension s'annonçait difficile. Il savait qu'il aurait à faire de la varappe jusqu'à une zone où les paliers étaient plus rapprochés, permettant de sauter de l'un à l'autre mais avec cette inconstance du vent, cette manœuvre était plus que risquée.

Mais Cloud s'en fichait tant qu'il pouvait la retrouver. Levant les yeux, il scruta le sommet… si le vent continuait à souffler ainsi, il en aurait environ pour une heure, sans compte le temps pour se réchauffer entre chaque paliers. Quelque chose attira son attention. Serai-ce possible? Il avait cru une silhouette aussi grande qu'une fourmis tout au sommet…

_Ils ne sont plus loin…_

--------------------------------------------------

Dans le labyrinthe du cratère ils ne pouvaient voire le jour faiblir lentement. Ils y étaient presque! Malheureusement, Sephiroth avait choisit le mauvais chemin, le plus long… Il avait perdu un temps fou mais il voyait enfin se profiler la lumière de la rivière de la vie… Elle était là, sans aucun doute. Aeris avait été impossible et il s'estimait heureux de lui avoir lier les poignets ainsi, elle ne l'avait que peut gêné.

_Elle est là…_

Plantée sur une sorte de pierre flottante au dessus de ce que la Shinra à l'époque avait cru être la Terre Promise, la Masamune semblait avoir attendu son maître depuis sa mort. Elle ne semblait pas être rouillée si rien. Il posa la Cetra sur le sol et d'un bond atterris sur la plateforme flottante.

Il attrapa la poignée de l'immense arme effilée et la retira d'un coup. La Masamune… Une arme mortelle, SON arme… Lui seule pouvait la manier…

Il vit une silhouette rose courir vers la sortie. Il y eut un crissement métallique et un éclaire… en une seconde il avait sauté devant elle et avait planté l'arme contre le mure, à juste quelques centimètres du beau visage de la Cetra qui paressait effarée…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notes:**

Salut à tous! Super! Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents!

Et pardon j'avait promis à quelque un que je mettrait la raison pour laquelle notre Sephirothounet ballade partout la belle Aeris mais finalement ce sera pour un autre chapitre… ( pardon!)

A propos de la première partie je sais pas pour vous mais moi, imaginer Sephy qui rougis ça me fait rêver. Sinon les vêtements d'Aeris vous les reconnaissez non? Je trouve trop jolie ceux qu'elle porte dans Kingdom Heart 2! J'avait envi qu'elle porte ce style du moins, dans cette partie de l'histoire

Sinon que dire… C'est haut une montagne… Plus aller plus vite j'ai fait sauter Sephy comme dans Advent Children. ( et oui je ne me fait pas ch)

Pourquoi ce titre? Ben en faite j'avait pas d'idée… Sephy devait aller chercher son arme, c'était important… j'aime bien cette arme et je la déteste en même temps ( Sephy est classe avec mais j'aime pas comment il l 'utilise C'est là qu'on voit les fan d'Aeris )

Bien je crois que c'est tout.. Si vous avez des questions posez les moi

À bientôt pour le chapitre 7!

Gros bisou à tous!


	7. Intentions

**Avant propos :**

Je remercie : Kalisca, Silvara, Melior, Toria666 et finalsacre pour leurs reviews qui m'ont poussé à écrire la suite.

Je vous dédie ce chapitre. Promis je n'attendrais pas un an pour le prochain.

**Intentions**

Elle avait mal et pourtant, elle s'était relevée, forçant sur ses poignets. Elle savait a présent que c'était sans espoir, elle ne pourrait jamais s'échapper à temps mais elle devait quand même essayer. A toute vitesse, Aeris se précipita vers le passage qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici mais Sephiroth la rattrapa d'un bond et la lame effilée de la Masamune se planta dans la roche a peine quelques centimètres de ses grands yeux verts.

Sephiroth lui repris vivement les poignets de la jeune Cetra sans ménagement malgrés que l'un d'entre eux ai pris une vilaine couleur violacée.

**- Lâche moi !**

Il le fit. Il la lâcha doucement mais resta devant elle, coupant toute tentatives de fuite. Aeris croisa son regard. Sephiroth semblait pensif, elle voyait dans ses grands yeux Mako, presque aussi beau que ceux de son chère Cloud, le reflet de son visage et de ses propres yeux vert émeraude

**- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu me veux à la fin?**

**- Ce que je veux c'est…**

--

Il venait de se réveiller. Peut après que Cloud ai quitté le bar, il s'était écroulé, pris une nouvelle fois par cette fichu crise croissance accélérée. Mais à présent tout allait bien. Et même plus que bien. Il avait retrouvé son âge d'avant sa mort et toutes les capacités qu'il avait acquis lors de ses années passés dans le Soldat. D'ailleurs, peut après son réveille, lui et Tifa étaient allés faire un tour dans les plaines stériles bordant Edge City et les ruines de Midgar. Il y avait retrouvé sa Bord Dur un peu rouillée et plantée dans le sol prés d'une gerbe de jonquilles. Il l'avait récupéré malgrés que la patronne du 7ém ciel lui ait proposé de lui donner la vieille Dernière Arme de Cloud. Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, cette lame avait une valeur sentimentale pour le jeune homme.

Il avait profiter de ces instants pour passer du temps avec Tifa. Il trouvait cette fille vraiment charmante. Il l'avait déjà remarquée lors des événements de Nibelheim mais, évidement, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mieux la connaître et puis à l'époque il sortait avec Aeris.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis maintenant prés d'une heure. Cloud devait être au cratère à présent. Zack était en train de se demander si son ami avait retrouvé l'ancien général. Il était en train de parler avec Denzel de tout et de rien, le petit étant revenu de l'école et était bien content que Zack soit là même si l'on sentait qu'il s'inquiétait de l'absence de Cloud.

**- Alors Denzel? Qu'est ce que tu as appris de beau aujourd'hui?**

**- Et bien on a fait une lecture du livre des Cetras.**

**- Ah le livre que tu m'a montré hier n'est-ce pas?**

**- Oui. **

Zack sourit au petit garçon qui lui répondit en faisant de même. Il était vraiment adorable. Mais l'orphelin baissa les yeux avant de jeter un œil à la fenêtre avant de soupirer. L'ancien SOLDAT savait à quoi il pensait. Cloud était le héro de ce gamin, il était naturel qu'il s'inquiète. Il tenta alors de lui changer les idées.

**- Dit… Ça te plairais de sortir de la ville et que je t'apprenne à te servir d'une épée?**

Le visage du petit garçon s'éclaira soudainement. Zack aurait été prêt à parier que personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de lui apprendre à utiliser une arme. Cloud et Tifa étaient vraiment un peu trop protecteur avec ce petit.

**- Mais il ne faudra rien dire à Tifa. Je suis sur qu'elle nous empêcherais de faire ça. Vien, on va t'acheter une épée.**

**- Une vraie épée? Une grosse comme toi et Cloud?**

**- Non pas une comme les nôtres. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Lui et moi avons aussi commencé avec des épées classiques.**

Denzel parti comme une flèche chercher sa veste dans le placard et Zack et lui sortirent du bar ni vu ni connu par la porte de derrière. Ils passèrent d'abord dans une armurerie pas trop chère où Zack acheta une épée au petit garçon avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné en chassant les monstres après avoir récupéré sa vieille arme.

Puis il parti avec le petit garçon vers la sortie de la ville. Pas question d'aller bien loin bien sur… Il ne fallait pas que Denzel s'attaque à de monstres trop fort pour lui. Avant d'aller poursuivre de vilain monstre de bas niveau, l'ancien SOLDAT mis un point d'honneur à apprendre le mouvement de base d'une attaque à l'épée au petit protégé de Tifa. Par chance ça ne pris pas beaucoup de temps.

Leur premier monstre était plutôt facile à battre. Denzel eut un peu de mal mais Zack était heureusement là pour parer les coups qu'il essayait de porter au petit. Pas question que Denzel se blesse sinon Tifa le tuerais sans doute et Cloud aussi. Quand le petit garçon eut finit, pour le récompenser de ses efforts, Zack le laissa garder les objets et Gils qui tombèrent du corps du monstre une fois vaincu. Zack savait que le monstre possédait des gils et des objets car c'était tout ce qui restait des gens qu'ils dévoraient parfois… Parfois même ça n'était pas les gens mais les sacs de ces gens qu'ils dévoraient. D'ailleurs il se rappelait que quand il était novice, un Bombo avait mangé tout le contenu de son sac pendant une mission. Quelle humiliation ça avait été…

L'après midi passa vite et de petit monstre en petit monstre, son élève s débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Le petit garçon était tellement concentré sur ses combats qu'il ne semblait même plus penser à Cloud. Mission accomplie.

**- Aller Denzel il est temps de partir. Tifa doit déjà être morte d'inquiétude alors il vaut mieux ne pas traîner.**

Le petit garçon était fatigué, il s'était bien dépensé cet après midi. L'ancien SOLDAT espérait qu'il ne s'endorme pas sur le chemin. Il marcha prés du garçon en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne s'écroule pas de fatigue pauvre petit. C'est alors qu'ils marchaient en direction des portes de la ville qu'il remarqua un morceau de tissus rose qui dépassait d'une des poches de Denzel.

**- Hey petit, c'est quoi ce truc dans ta poche ?**

Le visage du petit garçon sembla s'empourprer. Il semblait trouver ça embarrassant de parler de ça. Zack lui fit alors un sourire encourageant pour le pousser à répondre.

**- Ben en faite… c'est Cloud qui me l'a prêté l'autre jour.**

Il le vit alors sortir le long ruban rose de sa poche. Denzel continua :

-**C'est un secret que m'a confié Cloud mais tu lui dira pas que je te l'ai répété hein ? C'est le ruban de cette fille qu'il est allé sauvé, celle dont il ne prononce jamais le nom, je comprend pas pourquoi.**

Avec douceur, l'ex 1ére classe pris le ruban des mains du garçonnet. Ca lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs. Sa rencontre avec elle…

-** Tu sais Denzel…**, dit-il, **Ce ruban c'est moi qui l'ai offert à Aeris il y a bien longtemps. D'ailleurs je l'ai rencontré dans de drôles de circonstances. Tu veux que je te raconte ? Y a plein de combat j'espère que tu n'est pas trop impressionnable.**

Zack fut content de voir le petit acquiescer et se mis dont à raconter comment il était tombé de la plateforme, pourquoi etc.… Le petit posait même parfois des questions, au moins ça lui faisait oublier sa fatigue. Ils ne se turent qu'une fois arrivé au 7ém ciel.

--

**-... ton sang de Cetra**

Sephiroth regarda sa captive aux yeux d'émeraude. Elle semblait avoir mal compris ses intentions. Elle pensait sans doute qu'il voulait la tuer… Oui il le voulait bien sur mais pas avant qu'elle n'au accomplis ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle était sur la défensive, elle s'attendant sans doute à un coup d'épée. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancien Héro. Il pris le menton de la Cétra entre ses mains pour mieux observer ses yeux. Elle n'était pas si moche que ça après tout…

**-Mais pas ta mort… du moins pas tout de suite. Mère m'a confié une mission toute simple au cas où Cloud se mêlerait encor de nos affaires. Il me faut une descendance et qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de mêler mon sang et les gênes de mère aux tiens et ceux des Anciens. Avec ton pouvoir de contrôler le flux de la rivière de la vie, mes descendants pourront faire revenir mère et elle pourra alors accomplir ses desseins.**

**-Tu es fou à lier !** répondit la Cetra en lui lançant un regard méprisant.

Il secoua la tête, continuant de regarder fixement les yeux verts de la Cetra. Il pris le menton de la jeune femme, la forçant la lever la tête puis il l'attrapa par la taille, la forçant à se rapprocher de lui avant de goûter à ses lèvres.

--

**-SEPHIROTH !**

Son hurlement de rage se répercuta en milles échos sur les mures du cratère. Il venait tout juste de finir sa course dans les labyrinthes du cratère, imaginant mille et un tableau qu'il verrait en arrivant allant de sa chère Aeris morte aux pieds de son ennemi à un combat désespéré entre sa belle et Sephiroth mais pas à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Il osait… Il osait embrasser Aeris ! Comment pouvait-il faire cela. Il vit le visage de l'Ancienne déformé par le dégoût et son cœur sembla se figer. Elle était aussi belle qu'il s'en souvenait, une aura de douceur s'échappait toujours de tout son être, mettant du baume au cœur du guerrier qu'il était.

Il vit alors son ennemi se retourner, cachant Aeris derrière son corps massif, il semblait satisfait de lui-même, comme heureux que Cloud ai vu cette scène. Le corps tremblant de fureur, il dégaina son arme composée de 6 épées combinée en une en même temps que Sephiroth se mettait en garde, sa Masamune à la main. Avant qu'il n'ait pus l'en empêcher, il vit l'ancien héro de guerre attraper Aeris par la taille et sauter pour l'emmener sur un promontoire au centre même du cratère.

**-Cloud !** Lui cria-t-elle, apeurée sans doute plus pour lui que pour elle-même, comme toujours.

Il sentis un pincement au cœur en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Sa voix lui avait tant manqué. Il se battrait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait pour la sauver des griffes de Sephiroth !

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre les deux ennemis, les premières étincelles provoquées par le choc de leurs deux épées qui s'entrechoquaient illuminèrent le cratère tel un éclaire.

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

PARDONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !! Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon MILLES PARDONNNN !

J'ai mis une année à écrire ce chapitre mais j'étais bloquée par un truc en plus j'avais mes études et tout désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Mais voilà la suite au moins j'ai tenu ma promesse et je l'ai mise. Je suis désolée encor pardon !

Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce chapitre et j'attendrais vos réactions par rapport aux hum… intentions de Sephiroth.


End file.
